Users of computer systems typically interact with multiple applications such as word processing applications, spread sheet applications, graphics applications, email applications, reports and web applications. An application typically includes a set of computer programs and associated data files that perform an integrated set of functions for a user and enable the user to accomplish a specific task. Input to the application is typically received from a user who interacts with the application via a user interface. Each application processes data specific to the application and assembles textual and graphical data for display to the user.
In certain situations, it is desirable for a user to interact with multiple applications displayed in a user interface. It would be desirable to develop a technique to dynamically coordinate a user's data interactions with the multiple applications. It would also be desirable to dynamically display data computations resulting from a user's data interactions with the multiple applications.